


The reunion

by Juno999



Series: After the Storm (Post-cannon ASOUE) [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Innocent romance, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juno999/pseuds/Juno999
Summary: As the Baudelaires travel toward the shore after they left the island and encountered Finish female pirates, they wonder where their friends could be.Largely based on tv series canon.





	The reunion

**Author's Note:**

> After the series ended I kept wondering about what would happen after and what if they all got reunited.  
> Dedicated to all my fellow Violet/Quigley writers. All your works have really inspire me.

The boat was sailing smoothly through the waves. It has been a few days since the Baudelaire siblings have left the island, and run into Finish female pirates. The encounter was pleasant, with exchange of knowledge on nautical knots, provisions and directions. The exact number of days since the meeting was escaping Violet’s mind. She shook her head, in an attempt to clear her thoughts and focus on steering the boat. The horizon was clear and the water was still. Nothing but blue sky above and blue water below and seagull cries ahead.  
“It feels like it it took us less time to get to the island, then to travel back from it,” Violet commented to Klaus and Sunny.  
“The storm must have carried us further than I thought,” Klaus replied. “I know the general direction we should be heading in, but there is only so much information I could find out from the books on the island. And I am not that good at…”  
“Reading maps,” Sunny concluded, though she immediately regretted her remark. She could see a shadow of sadness on Violet’s face. It has been over a year since they heard anything about the Quagmire triplets.  
“If we make it back to the shore, is there a place you would like to visit again?” Sunny asked her siblings, trying to distract them. “I would like to come back to Cafe Salmonella and learn their recipes.”  
“You would definitely improve them,” Klaus smiled back, happy to change the subject. “I would want to go back to Uncle Monty’s house. I would like to bring back his library and put his research notes together into a book. I would want to restore the reptile collection too. What about you, Violet?”  
“I want to go back to Lake Lachrymose. I want to rebuild Aunt Josephine’s house and create my own inventing laboratory there. And maybe…” Violet stopped for a moment and then continued, so quietly her siblings could barely hear her. “Maybe I would like to visit Mortmain Mountains again.”  
Sunny and Klaus nodded understandingly. The siblings remained silent for a moment. Violet could almost feel the cold mountain air on her cheeks. If she squinted, the outlines of the mountain peaks would appear on the horizon. And she could almost hear a familiar voice calling her name.  
“Klaus, can you hear that?” Violet asked her brother, not sure if her mind was playing tricks on her.  
“I do, indeed,” Klaus replied looking around the boat trying to locate the source of the sound.  
“Violet, somebody is calling you,” Sunny added looking straight up.  
Violet followed her sister’s gaze and could not believe her eyes. The self-sustaining mobile air home, was just above them. She could see the rope ladder tossed towards them and up on the deck of the mobile air home she saw the person she was just thinking about.  
“Violet!” Quigley shouted with a smile on his face.  
“Quigley!” Violet shouted back, as she could feel happy tears swell in her eyes.  
“We finally found you! You three should climb up quickly, though. There are some sharp rocks ahead, near the shore, and you are sailing right toward them,” Quigley warned them.  
“We should climb up,” Klaus said. “Besides the air home would be a more reliable mode of transportation.”  
“You are right,” Violet replied. “We’ll have to figure out how to bring some of our belongings with us and Beatrice too. Sunny do you think you can climb up by yourself or should one of us carry you?”  
“I can climb,” Sunny said confidently.  
“Are you sure?” There was hesitation in Klaus’ voice. “It’s a long way up.”  
“I did climb an elevator shaft, didn’t I? I will be fine,” Sunny insisted.  
“I keep forgetting how much you have grown, Sunny,” Violet sighed. She pulled the ribbon out of her pocket to tie her hair up. “Alright, then it is settled. Sunny, you can start climbing first, then Klaus can go after her, in case she needs help. Klaus can you bring a backpack with you, I should be able to pack our essentials there.”  
“Should be no problem” Klaus replied, tossing out the anchor to ensure the boat would stay in place while they climb up.  
“That’s good. I’ll go last, then and carry Beatrice with me. I think I can make a sling out of the sail here,” Violet concluded.

Once the preparations were complete the Baudelaire siblings began their ascend on the rope ladder. First Sunny, then Klaus after her. Violet remained on the boat to secure the rope ladder at the bottom until her siblings were safely on the board of the mobile air home. Then she bid farewell to their boat. Their father built that boat and named it after their mother. It felt bittersweet to leave it behind, like saying the last goodbye to their parents. Violet took a deep breath in and started climbing up. She didn’t look down or around, just up at the deck, where her siblings and friends were waiting. Where she could see Quigley’s s smiling face. The rope ladder must have been fairly long, but to Violet it felt like one step. In one moment she was on the deck of the mobile air home. She was greeted with smiles and hugs from The Quagmire triplets and Hector. They were all finally together.  
The tangled hug of three siblings, their triplet friends and their former guardian would have lasted longer, if Beatrice didn’t remind them that it was time for her lunch. Klaus pulled out the portable crib out of the backpack, Sunny rampaged through the provisions they brought with them to find a suitable lunch for her and Violet settled Beatrice in her crib. Then she pulled the ribbon out of her hair and realized how exhausted she was. Violet tried to take a step, but but legs would not listen to her. She would most likely fall, if there was not an arm firmly grasping her shoulders.  
“I got you,” she heard Quigley whisper. Violet leaned in and rested her head against his chest. In that moment the world disappeared around them. They didn’t notice Sunny ready to retort with her “get a room,” but choosing to hold back. They didn’t notice Isadora blinking in surprise, Klaus helping Hector pull up the rope ladder and Duncan looking at them with slight pain in his eyes.  
“How did you find us?” Klaus wondered in an attempt to distract everybody from Violet and Quigley.  
“It was Isadora, she deciphered Versed Fluctuation Declaration code and used it to send messages and collet information from the remaining VFD agents,” Duncan started explaining.  
“It was Duncan, he investigated of the notes Kit Sniket has left and learnt about all the former VFD safety bases,” Isadora clarified.  
“It was all Quigley,” the two triplets added in unison.  
“He collected every map of the area surrounding hotel Denouement and the ocean beyond it,” Isadora continued. “He has calculated the possible directions you could have gone. We have been trying to track you down since then.”  
“It is really impressive that you did, you three are absolutely brilliant!” Klaus concluded. “It is so good to see all of you again! We have so much to talk about, we’ve learned so much since the last time we saw each other.”  
“So did we,’ Isadora responded. “We can talk about our search for your in more detail too. I have written many poems about it.”  
“And I learned how to cook,” Sunny added. “it’s almost dinner time. Shall we catch up over a meal?”  
“That would be wonderful,” Klaus said hesitantly, glancing toward Violet and Quigley, who were still caught in their hug.  
“Oh, leave them be,” Isadora sighed. “They can catch up with us later. I feel like they have a lot to talk about too and might appreciate some privacy.”  
“I don’t think they would notice,” Klaus looked toward Duncan. “Are you ok with this though?”  
“I cant say I am entire pleased with this development, but…” Duncan replied. “Quigley worked so hard to find her. I want him to be happy. I want Violet to be happy. If being together makes them happy, I will be happy for them.”  
“Well said,” Isadora gave her brother a gentle pat on the back. “Shall we had to the kitchen then? I am rather curious about the baby.”  
They all headed inside the mobile air home bringing Beatrice with them. 

“I missed you so much,” Violet exhaled. It felt like it took her an eternity to regain her breath. She stepped back, finally able to let Quigley go and was surprised to find that they were alone on the deck.  
“it looks like everyone else went inside, Quigley seemed to just grow aware of their surroundings as well. “Would you like to follow them?”  
“I think I would like to sit down and rest first,” Violet replied. “ I have used all my strength to climb up the rope ladder.”  
“And you did it quite quickly,” Quigley helped her sit down and lean against the wall of the mobile air home. He sat down next to her. “I am impressed! You have definitely improved as a climber.”  
“Thanks, I wonder if you have improved as an inventor,” Violet responded jokingly, remembering their conversation on the frozen waterfall.  
“Not really, I spent most of my time trying to track you down.”  
“All this time?” Violet gasped in disbelief.  
“Since Duncan and Isadora picked me up from the Anwhistle Aquatics.”  
“I am so sorry,” Violet shook her head. “ You could have done so much more and yet you spent this whole time looking for us. For me…”  
“It was worth it,” Quigley said firmly, grabbing Violet’s hand and turning toward her trying to catch her gaze. “It was all worth it. The second I saw you again, I knew all of my time has paid off.”  
“But still…” Violet couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eye.  
“Violet, I would never stop looking for you, not in a million years,” Quigley spoke softly so that only Violet could hear him. “Not even if my siblings have given up. Not even if the world started to crumble around me. I would look up very map and study it under a microscope. I would turn the whole world over. I would climb the highest mountain, I would descend to the bottom of the ocean, I would look under every rock. I would search for you until the day I no longer could and with my last breath I would call your name. I love you, Violet Baudelaire.”  
Violet felt the blush spread across her face. She took a deep breath in and looked up to meet Quigley’s eyes, then reached out her hand to move hair away from his face and pressed her forehead to his.  
“I love you too, Quigley Quagmire,” she whispered back.  
Then they would talk. They would talk over Violet’s inventions and Quigley’s maps. They would talk over Sunny grumbling that their dinner is getting cold and Klaus’ first written book. They would talk over Isadora’s published poems and Duncan’s newly opened newspaper. They would talk over Beatrice’s first steps. But for now they were happy to share this silence together.

**Author's Note:**

> I have affectionately referred to this one as a "demon fic" since it felt like it possessed my brain until I wrote it and got it out of my system. I am very please with how it turned out, though some parts more than others. Let me know what you all think. Thank you for reading.


End file.
